The Seemingly Never-Ending Story
"The Seemingly Never-Ending Story" (tłum. "Najwyraźniej niekończąca się opowieść") – trzynasty odcinek 17 sezonu Simpsonów. Na antenie pojawił się po raz pierwszy 12 marca 2006. W 2007 roku otrzymał nagrody Emmy i Annie. Streszczenie Podczas zwiedzania jaskini Simpsonowie spadają w czeluść. Gdy Marge, Bart i Maggie idą po pomoc, Lisa opowiada Homerowi wielowątkową historię. Fabuła thumb|left|200px|Simpsonowie w głębi jaskini Simpsonowie zwiedzają jaskinie taty Carla. Homer postanawia wziąć z pieczary kawałek stalaktytu. Po wyrwaniu fragmentu skały podłoże jaskini zapada się, a rodzina spada w czeluść. Nikomu nic się nie staje z wyjątkiem Homera, który grzęźnie w dziurze z sufitu. Marge, Bart i Maggie idą szukać wyjścia z jaskini, zaś Lisa zostaje z Homerem i opowiada mu swoją przygodę z zeszłego tygodnia. thumb|right|200px|Pan Burns i Lisa kryją się przed muflonem Jej opowieść rozpoczyna spacer po lesie, który zostaje przerwany przez spotkanie z muflonem. W obawie przed zwierzęciem dziewczynka ucieka w stronę rezydencji pana Burnsa. Kiedy zwierzę wpada do domu miliardera, Burns i Lisa chowają się przed nim na strychu. W jednym z pudeł Lisa znajduje zdjęcie przedstawiające pana Burnsa jako pracownika miesiąca Tawerny Moe. Miliarder opowiada jej historię związaną z fotografią. thumb|left|200px|Pan Burns wyzywa Bogatego Teksańczyka na pojedynek Kiedy Bogaty Teksańczyk, nowy członek klubu miliarderów, obraża pana Burnsa, właściciel elektrowni wyzywa go na pojedynek. Ich zadaniem jest zdobycie dziesięciu rzeczy znajdujących się na liście. Wygra ten, który jako pierwszy posiądzie wymagane przedmioty, przegrany zaś odda cały swój dobytek rywalowi. Pan Burns nie jest w stanie uzyskać zdjęcia z uśmiechniętym dzieckiem, w wyniku czego traci cały majątek i jest zmuszony podjąć pracę u Moe. W tawernie znajduje list opowiadający o skarbie barmana. thumb|right|200px|Szczęśliwa para na przejażdżce Historia Moe sięga zeszłego lata. Gdy barman zostaje potrącony przez autobus, wysiada z niego Edna Krabappel, która chce się upewnić, czy nic mu się nie stało. Moe zakochuje się w kobiecie i próbuje jej zaimponować. Z racji tego, że Edna nie znosi barów, barman musi czym prędzej pozbyć się swojej tawerny. Chcąc zacząć nowe życie z ukochaną, decyduje się na kradzież złotych monet znalezionych przez archeologa Snake'a, który zatrzymuje się w motelu naprzeciwko tawerny. Po tym incydencie obrabowany mężczyzna postanawia zemścić się na społeczeństwie. thumb|left|200px|Edna spotyka Barta po raz pierwszy Przed wyjazdem ze Springfield Edna wchodzi do szkoły podstawowej, żeby powiadomić dyrektora Skinnera o rezygnacji ze stanowiska nauczycielki. Po drodze do biura dyrekcji kobieta spotyka samotnie siedzącego w klasie Barta, który mówi jej, że musi siedzieć w kozie przez całe lato. Edna dochodzi do wniosku, że nie może zostawić chłopca w potrzebie, i postanawia zostać jego nauczycielką. Gdy opuszcza salę, okazuje się, że Bart zajmował ją rozmową, żeby Nelson mógł wykraść mikroskopy. Tymczasem Moe nie może przyjąć do wiadomości, że Edna nie chce opuścić Springfield, i ze wściekłością odjeżdża spod szkoły. Po powrocie do tawerny upija się i wrzuca złote monety do szafy grającej. Na tym kończy się list barmana. thumb|right|200px|Pan Burns osłania Lisę przed muflonem Kiedy pan Burns dowiaduje się, gdzie leży skarb, okrada Moe i zanosi pieniądze do Bogatego Teksańczyka. Rywal oddaje Burnsowi wszystko poza elektrownią, żądając od niego w zamian za fabrykę zdjęcia z uśmiechniętym dzieckiem. W tym momencie pan Burns przerywa swoje opowiadanie, gdyż na strych dostaje się muflon. Pan Burns osłania Lisę przed atakiem zwierzęcia. Tymczasem muflon oddaje dziewczynce jej naszyjnik z pereł. Za pomocą różnych dźwięków zwierzę opowiada, jak znalazło perły zawieszone na gałęzi w lesie. W ramach podziękowania za poświęcenie Lisa robi sobie zdjęcie z panem Burnsem. Tym sposobem miliarder zdobywa fotografię z uśmiechniętym dzieckiem i odzyskuje elektrownię. thumb|left|220px|Marge otoczona przez Snake'a, Burnsa, Teksańczyka i Moe Po zakończeniu historii Homer wydostaje się z pułapki i zdradza rodzinie, że przyprowadził ich do tej jaskini, ponieważ Bogaty Teksańczyk ukrył tutaj złote monety. W tym momencie pojawia się Teksańczyk, który przejmuje worek z pieniędzmi. Chwilę później do jaskini wchodzą pan Burns, Moe Szyslak i Snake Jailbird. Kiedy mierzą do siebie z pistoletów (z wyjątkiem barmana, który przynosi kij baseballowy), Marge wyrywa złote monety z rąk Bogatego Teksańczyka i zrzuca je w przepaść. Wówczas wszyscy przekonują się, jak bardzo zgubiła ich chciwość, i wracają do miasta, żeby odkupić swoje winy (poza panem Burnsem, który schodzi w głąb jaskini, żeby znaleźć skarb). Niespodziewanie okazuje się, że cała ta historia była wymówką wymyśloną przez Barta, żeby uniknąć pisania testu z geografii. Dyrektor Skinner uważa, że ta opowieść to kłamstwo, dopóki nie spostrzega Edny i Moe całujących się przed szkołą. Nauczycielka proponuje mu związek, jednak barman ma wątpliwości z powodu swoich problemów z libido. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do powieści oraz filmu Niekończąca się opowieść. * W odcinku zostaje opowiedzianych siedem historii. * Pan Burns mówi, że jego miejscem urodzenia jest Pangea, superkontynent istniejący na Ziemi kilkaset milionów lat temu. * Do klubu miliarderów należą między innymi komendant McBragg z kreskówki Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales oraz maskotka gry Monopoly. * Na liście przedmiotów pana Burnsa znajdują się: niebieska róża, szelki, durszlak, litera "I", peruwiański karaluch, statua sklepu z pączkami Lard Lad Donuts, nagrobek, włos Homera oraz zdjęcie z uśmiechniętym dzieckiem. Nagrobek znaleziony przez miliardera należy do Franka Grimesa. * Pan Burns zatrzymuje swój samochód z odcinka "The Italian Bob". * Członkowie rodziny Burnsa na cmentarzu to: Mildred Burns, Agatha Burns, Cotton Burns, Rutherford Burns oraz Stewart Burns. * Piosenką przewodnią Moe i Edny jest "Fly Me to the Moon" Barta Howarda w wykonaniu Franka Sinatry. * Restauracja, do której wybiera się Moe z Edną, nazywa się The Cloth Napkin (lniana serweta). * Moe odstrasza od siebie Homera, Barneya, Lenny'ego i Carla, grożąc, że wyda, który z nich jest gejem. * W wielu scenach pojawiają się utwory z VI symfonii Beethovena oraz baletu Rodeo Aarona Coplanda. * Strój archeologa Snake'a jest wzorowany na kostiumie Indiany Jonesa. * Dowiadujemy się, że Snake'a ma na nazwisko Jailbird, dawniej zajmował się archeologią, a za jego zejście na przestępczą ścieżkę odpowiada Moe. W odcinku pojawia się również jego syn, Jeremy. * Przyczyną, dla której Bogaty Teksańczyk bez przerwy używa swoich pistoletów, jest nerwica natręctw. * Elektrownia Jądrowa w Springfield znajduje się na 100 Industrial Way. * Bogaty Teksańczyk śpiewa piosenkę w rytm utworu "The Yellow Rose of Texas". * Pan Burns nazywa Bogatego Teksańczyka Shady Bird Johnson, nawiązując tym samym do "Lady Bird" Johnson, pierwszej damy USA, która pochodziła z Teksasu. * Kiedy wszyscy celują do siebie z broni, Maggie robi ręką znak pistoletu. Jest to nawiązanie do odcinka "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)". Galeria The Seemingly Never-Ending Story 1.png The Seemingly Never-Ending Story 2.PNG Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Lisą Kategoria:Odcinki związane z panem Burnsem Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Raymonda S. Persiego Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Iana Maxtone-Grahama Kategoria:Odcinki, które wygrały nagrodę Emmy Kategoria:Odcinki, które wygrały nagrodę Annie en:The Seemingly Never-Ending Story es:The Seemingly Never-Ending Story fr:L'Histoire apparemment sans fin pt-br:História Quase Sem Fim